


doing wrong feels right with you

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: Fiona doesn't remember who started it, or when. It's just routine at this point.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Lip Gallagher
Kudos: 16





	doing wrong feels right with you

It's a thing they do. 

Fiona doesn't remember who started it, when even. It's just routine at this point. 

When Lip kisses her it makes sense. She knows it's fucked. But he's the only one who understands her. The only one who comes back no matter what shitty things she does.

"I gotta go." He mumbles against her mouth, barely pulling back enough to be coherent. She does it for him. Holding a hand to his chest, keeping a fair distance. 

"So go." She says, in a way like she knows he won't, like she doesn't really want him to.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I watched this show.


End file.
